Alabyran Haladar
Alabyran Haladar Real Name: Alabyran Haladar IC Information Current Age: 220ish years old Attitude: Cautiously Friendly Appearance: Alabyran is tall and broad shouldered for a sun-elf carrying himself with an alert warrior's posture. His just past shoulder-length platinum blonde hair is kept from his face and eyes by traditional braids of Evereskan elven warriors, a tribute to those he came to know and those who died defending it. Golden eyes are set into strong but not prounounced features with his nose just slightly larger than proportional, but its curve and placement seem to offset this to create a pleasant whole. Alabyran's face can usually be seen with a variety of different smiles from amusement, rueful, wry, sad or grateful. If he is eyes are a window to where is attention is focused, his lips defintely betray his feelings. Appearance (Equipment): When expecting combat, Alabyran wears a shirt forged of gleaming mithral links, a white cloak with the hood drawn up, well-fitting leather breeches and comfortable looking travelling boots. In almost every situation a blade hangs from his hip sheathed in a black leather scabbard. Quite often Alabyran's hand will be found resting there, especially if he is not entirely comfortable with his surroundings. When relaxing with friends in relative safety, Alabyran favors simple cloth tunics or robes of whites, greys and blues and comfortable breeches of similar black, grey or dark blue. In this setting he is likely to be seen in comfortable boots, sandles or barefoot depending on his destination. Character's Religious Dogma: He worships the entire Seldarine, and although he once favored Corellon Larethian, visions he recieved form Sehanine Moonbow have formed a stronger bond with that goddess. Generally he looks for the will of the Seldarine in all things that cross his path and when misfortune falls he seeks the lesson, becoming a bit unsure of himself for a time after he cannot discern it. Common Statistics Height: 6' Weight:'''171 lbs. '''Race: Sun-elf Skin Tone: '''Ranging from deep bronze in the spring/summer/fall growing a lighter bronze as the end of winter nears. '''Skin Texture: Smooth with a few small scars Eyes: Almond shaped golden eyes Hair: Platinum Blonde hair usually braided to keep it from his face Accent: '''Speaks with accent of a noble born elf from Evermeet, but has collect phrases both from his time in Evereska and to his dismay somewhat the humans and other races he has spent so much of his life around. '''Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common, Orc, Sylvan, Celestial Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed Recognizable Features: His golden eyes, while there is nothing unusually rare about a sun elf with golden eyes; Alabyran's are often expressive giving subtle clues to what he is thinking or focusing his attention on. Relatives: Twin elves approximately 4 years of age: Amaryl, a girl, Naedrym, a boy, of his ex-wife Bryn and an adopted wood elf boy named Rhespen. Various family on Evermeet with a great Aunt, a mage of some power, who taught him Art. (OOC) Information Playing Status: In-Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Level 26 Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Time spent in Myth Drannor: 10+ years Category: PC Category:PC